Patent publication no, U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,619 A describes the production of an ink audiogram by means of recording the sound made by voiding urine. In the voiding audiograms, the energy is represented as sound intensity or decibels which are plotted along the Y axis herein and the time of voiding is plotted along the X axis.
Patent publication no. WO2009143113 teaches systems and methods for assessing lower urinary tract function from urinary flow data via sound analysis and user-provided information regarding the lower urinary tract symptoms (LUTS) of frequency, urgency and urge incontinence. Embodiments of the LUTS assessment systems include a computer and a telephone or a digital recording mechanism to capture the sound of one or more urination events, which are stored as audio files in a database. The LUTS assessment systems may include sound analysis software for analyzing the strength and duration of each urination event and may include a web-based software application for viewing the results via the Internet or other network.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,811,237 teaches systems for and methods of assessing urinary flow rate via sound analysis. Embodiments of the uroflow measurement systems include a computer and a telephone or a digital recording mechanism to capture the sound of one or more urination events, which are stored as audio files in a database. The uroflow measurement systems may include sound analysis software for analyzing the strength and duration of each urination event and may include a web-based uroflow software application for viewing the results via the Internet or other network In one embodiment, the sound analysis software performs the steps of reading in the raw data of a selected audio file, generating a plot of the audio signal amplitude vs. time, generating a plot of smoothed data for the purpose of presenting an outline of the flow, generating a main flow plot, which is a plot of the largest continuous flow that has a strength that is greater than a predetermined minimum, and generating a set of numerical values that correspond to the strength and duration of urination.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,567,258 teaches systems and methods that use the unique characteristic of sounds produced as urine is applied over the surface of the water to monitor men's urinary flow patterns and their dynamics. By detecting the intensity at selected acoustic frequencies, it is possible to accurately and precisely measure the urine flow rate. Techniques for analyzing urine flow and its dynamics employ sound levels that are detected with digital filters at two or more distinct frequency regions or channels of the sound spectrum. One frequency region that is designated the measurement channel is where the sound measurement intensity strongly depends on urine flow levels. Another frequency region that is designated the reference channel is where the sound measurement intensity is not dependent on urine flow levels. By using a combination of measurements from the measurement channel and the reference channel, the urine flow monitoring apparatus compensates for variations in operating conditions and other factors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,012 teaches a method and apparatus for measuring uroflow parameters by flow impulse momentum, providing measurement and print out in real time of such parameters as the flow rate curve and of maximum flow rate, average flow rate, voided volume, voiding time, flow time, and time to maximum flow rate, necessary for medical diagnosis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,278 teaches a noninvasive bladder pressure and urinary flow measurement apparatus and method, the apparatus including a pressure cuff configured to be removably mounted to the penis of the patient and an inflation system for selectively inflating and deflating the pressure cuff.
US application publication no. US20120123233 A1 describes a handheld USB Cup for use in collection of a fluidic body sample, comprising a receptacle comprising side surfaces, a bottom plate and a sensor assembly, the sensor assembly comprising at least one sensor and a slave circuitry; said sensor assembly is permanently affixed to said side surfaces or said bottom plate. The receptacle is capable of maintaining the fluidic body sample for a sufficient time period in the vicinity of the sensor thereby the sensor is operative to provide continuous measurement of an electric, chemical or physical property of the urine.